Carry On
by DarlingAna
Summary: Sollux walked up to the barn and lowered his hat to cover his eyes. "Is this your first time riding?" Mituna asked. "No. And it won't be my last." ( Kind of a crack fic. Two western brothers who run a ranch together lived happily until one night Mituna gets bucked off a horse. )


"Are you alright, partner?" Sollux walked over to Mituna who was bucked off a beepony onto a pile of mind hay. He didn't respond. "Partner?" He kicked him slightly with his boot. He lay still. Sollux dropped to his knees. He wrapped Mituna's arm around him and stood. He dragged him and sat him and dragged him on a beepony and headed into town, blinking tears out his eyes. "It'll be okay. This aint gonna be the last we ride together, brother."

The towns doctor, Kankri, headed out the room. "Don't ya worry. He's alright. He won't be able to ride for a few days but I'm sure the farm will be fine with just you in charge still." Kankri said, folding some papers. "The beeponies will be fine." Kankri laughed. Sollux sighed. "But, it won't be the same without ma brother."

Little did they know he was gonna be induced in a long long coma.

And soon Sollux tried hard to forget about his brother months from then. He lay still on a pile of mindhay. Kankri walked out from his office and sighed. "It's going to be long. He's still alive but, it's best to forget about him and run the farm for yourself." Sollux rolled over and sighed. "This farm aint gon be the same."

All the doctors were ready to call quits on Mituna, it had been over a year, a whole year, and Sollux had come every day, balloons on his wriggling day, candy on halloween, presents on christmas...

Then one day when Sollux woke early to wash the beeponies he saw a dark figure stumble out of the office. It was probably one of the doctors so Sollux ignored. Once he got out to the yard he still saw the person following him. It got up on the horse and in the bright moonlight that shone from above he saw a peek of its face.

"Common brother. We have riding to do."

Sollux nearly jumped out of his skin, his older brother was back, and out of the coma!

[1Mituna laughed and held out his hand. "Younglin, thanks for taking care of the beeponies. Now we got to get a move on. We gotta get to town and tell the doctors to stop with the visiting."

Sollux wiped his eyes and took ahold of Mitunas hand. He tried to speak, but only a coarse "Yeah, okay" squeaked out

Mituna laughed and helped his younger brother up. They headed out to the town. Sollux trying not to cry. Mituna looked back and smiled. "I missed you, partner. I can tell you missed me, too."

Sollux, not risking another voice cracking reply nodded eagerly and smiled, he wanted to tell Mituna how he'd visit every day, and how the doctors were ready to take him off of lifesupport, but now wasn't the time.

"You keep good care of all out beeponies. Maybe if i died i would have let you keep the farm." He laughed. He turned back to see the road. "Maybe not."

While riding into town Mituna told about what it was like for him to be in a coma. Sollux didn't speak. He just nodded and held his head down.

He really didn't want to hear the words "maybe if i died". he didnt like the sound of that, he didnt want to think of life without the big goof.

Mituna stopped talking and looked back. "How long was i out for?"

Sollux shot his head up and cleared his throat, "about a year and a half."

Mituna looked back to the road. "Huh. You ran that place pretty damn well. Surprised i'm not dead." He nervosly laughed.

Sollux twitched, and repositioned himself silently, "yeah" he said shakily for that was all that would come out.

Mituna laughed. "You okay lil' bro?"

Sollux nodded, "Just shocked is all, I'll be alright"

Mituna sighed, "How was it to see this big ol goof looking lifeless in a bed all day?"

He licked his lips nervously.

"Scary..." I thought you were dead...

Mituna sat up and glanced back. "Did ya visit me much?"

Sollux smiled warmly, "every day, even brought you balloons on ya wriggling day"

Mituna smiled slowly, "Thanks. Nice to know i was on your mind still."

"how couldn't you be? you're all I've got" Sollux replied hastily

"You got the farm." Mituna laughed nervously.

"they're just animals, they can't hug me when I'm lonely, or laugh at my jokes, or try and beat me at video games."

Mituna smiled and lowered his head.

Sollux sensed something was the matter, but didn't ask

"What if i died?.."

Sollux jumped, surprised, the air grew thick and tense, he could feel a ball form in his throat and tears brimmed at his eyes, but he quickly blinked them back and swallowed back his sadness and answered in a normal sounding voice as possible "I.. I don't know"

"Could you run the farm knowing that ... i wasn't going to come back to ride at night?"

"Of course I could run it, would I want to though..." sollux trailed the sentence and fell silent

"Hm..." Mituna sighed.

Sollux bit his lip and stared at the mane of his beepony

Mituna stopped the beepony and looked back. "Could you handle a death of a brother?"

Sollux shifted his weight and played with a strand of his beeponys mane, he was trying to dodge the question. Of course he couldn't handle the death of his brother, Mituna basically raised him. It'd be like losing a father, or very worse, he'd be losing his best friend.

Mituna glanced over and bit his lip. How would we ever make it without each other?

Sollux looked up, "by pure miracles. We could never make it by ourselves"

Mituna laughed nervously. "I could never make it without you.. you're like my son! Or something!"

Sollux sensed something was wrong again, but said nothing

Mituna sighed and looked away.

"Is, there something troubling you?" The smaller one asked quietly

Ohh noo not at all... almost died a few hours ago but yeah whatever.."

Sollux bit his lip and fell silent once again

"Sadly, nightfall has came and we have to rest. May we continue our journey tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice"


End file.
